Dark Heiress
by xXx-Nagini-xXx
Summary: The Heiress to the Dark Throne enters Hogwarts and searchs for the truth about her parents. Sequel to Twisted Lies. Post HBP.
1. WarningDisclaimer

Warning: contains spoilers. Post HBP and sequel to Twisted Lies.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own Serpentine Riddle, Envy, Maleah Malise, Marius Deron and some other characters. 


	2. Hogwarts Headmaster

My name is Serpentine Merope Riddle. I'm 11 and I live in an orphanage. I have no clue who my parents are or where they are. Something strange happened to me. Just 5 weeks, I got a letter in the mail from a school. A school of witchcraft, Hogwarts. I guess I'm a witch, but I never knew it. I asked Mrs. Cole, the lady who owns the orphanage, but she refuses to tell anything. Whenever I mention the word magic, she goes into a trance….strange. Anyway. That's not all that odd with me, my looks…I have really, really, pale skin, like I'm dead. And my hair is as black as night. But my eyes…they're an astonishing bright blue color…and my pupils are cat-like. I always though there was something wrong with me, but other people say that I'm special. Also, I can talk to snakes…it's quite cool. One day last month, I was out in the garden and a snake started to talk to me. I named her Envy. We're best friends. We share a lot in common. She doesn't know who her parents were either. Anyway…enough about me…what about you?

Knock, Knock, Knock! "Serpentine?" I looked towards the door and hid Envy under my shirt. "Come in." Mrs. Cole entered with a man. The man had black hair and glasses and was wearing a long cloak or some sort. When our eyes made contact he clapped a hand to his head and shouted as if he was hurt. Mrs. Cole looked at the man.  
"No, No, I'm fine…this is her, I'm sure." He said and with that she left the room. I watched the man as he walked across my bedroom and took a seat by my bed.  
"Hello Serpentine." "Hi." I muttered. "How do you know who I am"  
"I knew your parents…not through friendly acquaintances I must say"  
"Oh….I never knew my parents"  
"I know. You were just a baby." This was strange. Who was this man and how did he know about my parents and what did he want?  
"Who are you"  
"I'm Professor Harry Potter. I'm Headmaster up at Hogwarts"  
"I got a letter from there! I found out I'm a witch! But…I don't know how to do magic"  
"Don't worry, with the right education I'm sure you'll know everything you'll need too. I didn't know I was a wizard until I got my letter. I was an orphan also"  
"Oh, so you didn't know your parents either"  
"No." He looked to the floor. I let out a gasp and the man looked up. Envy was slithering out from the top of my shirt. He stared at it and then to me.  
"You already know that you can talk to snakes?" I gapped at him.  
"How…? What"  
"I can too. But be warned. It's not a common gift and it's not a good one either." I frowned. "You'll find out in time. But the reason I came here today was to take to get your things for school"  
"Are we leaving now"  
"Yes. It sounds like you want to leave this place"  
"Yes. I don't like it here. I only have Envy to keep me company"  
"I see. And what do you do all day beside talk with Envy"  
"I usually go out into the garden and pull wings off butterflies and catch field mice and feed them to Envy." "Well, you must like to conflict pain on others, am I right?" "Sometimes"  
"Yes, I figured, but be warned, This isn't tolerated at Hogwarts. If you are caught by anyone, you can face serious consequences"  
"Ok"  
"That's Yes, Professor"  
"Yes, Professor. Um…Professor, when we go to get my school things, can you tell me about my parents"  
"I will tell you some things…but not all. The rest you will learn in time." He stood up and I followed suit.  
"Where are we going? How are we going to get there?" He smiled and winked at me. "Take my hand." He held it out and I took it. Without warning, a felt as thought I was being tossed around. I didn't want to let go of his hand in case I got thrown somewhere. Suddenly, My feet hit ground and I looked around. I was surrounded by shops and groups of people talking and laughing.  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Serpentine." 


	3. The Truth in the Alley

"Wow! Are they all wizards and witches"  
"They sure are. "He said. He handed me a list.  
"What's this"  
"You school supplies." I read the list carefully:

1 wand 1 cauldron 1 set of glass phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales

(Students may bring cat, owl or toad.)

There was also a list of school books listed. I looked up at Professor and stared.  
"What am I going to do with Envy? Can I bring her instead?" I reached in my pocket and pulled her out. He looked at her and smiled.  
"I'll make it an exception"  
"Really! Wow! Thanks"  
"You should get your wand first. Let's go to Ollivander's." I nodded and entered a small dusty shop full of long narrow boxes on shelves and stacked on top of chairs. A crouched old man with white hair came out from behind one of the shelves. He spotted Professor and beamed.  
"Harry! I haven't seen you in a long time! Been really busy lately once I got back. Thought I was a goner, Luckily you were there to save the day. The days are much more brighter around now that the Dark Lord is gone. Still haven't rounded up all of the followers yet have you"  
"Ah…no. Unfortunately not. A couple escaped around the time of his death but we mustn't speak about this now. Ollivander, this is Serpentine…Serpentine Riddle…." Ollivander looked down at me and gapped. He backed up into the shelves, knocking down several boxes, causing the wands to fall out and roll across the floor.  
"No…no…Can't be…" Professor stepped forward. "I assure you that she is no much of a threat as I am. She doesn't know who her parents are. I promised her I would explain it to her later. For right now, we need her wand." He still gapped at me but nodded. Professor looked down at me and smiled. Ollivander disappeared behind a shelf and I looked up at the headmaster.  
"Professor…what was that about? Was he scared of me"  
"I'll explain it later. As long as people know who you are, they will be." I stared at him. "Why would he be sc"  
"I said I'll tell you later. Now is not the time." Ollivander returned from behind the shelf and handed me a wand. Nothing happened. I waved it and pointed at a chair but nothing happened. He took it from me and handed me another. Nothing happened. He handed me another. When my fingers touched the handle of it, it felt as though I got shocked. I pulled my hand away and he looked at Professor. I took the wand and a sudden powerful cold feeling reached my hand. The wand was cold as chilled metal. Ollivander took it and placed it in the box.  
"14 inches, Ash, Phoenix feather core." Professor paid for my wand as a gift. Afterwards we went to Gringotts Wizard Bank and I got a bagful of wizard money. I feel so loved! We collected the rest of my supplies and went back to the Leaky Cauldron pub for lunch. When we sat down with our food I pushed it aside and urged him to spill the beans.  
"So who were they?" He looked up at me from his sandwich and stared. He laid it down and leaned foreword.  
"Before I was told the story of my past, I was given a very important thought that happened to be very true. Not all wizards are good. I won't tell you everything. I'll just start you off with the basics today. Your father was the Dark Lord Voldemort, Before you were born, everyone feared him. They didn't dare speak his name. He tortured and killed…just for fun and power. He had no pity for anyone." I couldn't believe this man was telling me that my father was evil. How dare he!  
"You dare insult my father? You're lying"  
"No, Serpentine…….listen. I know it's coming as a shock to, but just hear me out. Voldemort reigned for years before I was even born. I was destined to destroy him. All I heard was that some man killed my parents and then tried to kill me"  
"My father tried to kill you!" He nodded and pulled back his hair from his forehead. As thought it was burnt into his skin was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.  
"My mother died trying to protect me, her love blocked his curse and so he was ripped from his body. Your father did know what love was. He never felt it. I, on the other hand, just received a scar and part of him still flows within me"  
"He didn't know love…? Then how am I"  
"I'm getting to that. Your mother was almost as bad as him. She was a Death Eater"  
"She eats Death"  
"No…A Death Eater is a follower of the Dark Lord…she was one of his servants. She was devoted to your father through her love for him, but he just ignored her. After a while, they got together and had you because he wanted to continued the Slytherin line"  
"Slytherin"  
"You'll learn about him when you get to Hogwarts"  
"So if people look at me strange. Are they expecting that I might hurt them"  
"Yes. Not that you want to…right"  
"No! I don't want to hurt anybody!" I shook my head. "Good. But this isn't the whole story I told you. I will explain you some more later and you will learn on your own sometimes. Eat up, the train leaves in a half hour"  
We got to King's Cross station within 10 minutes time. He brought me to platforms 9 and 10 and pushed me at the wall.  
"Hurry. You don't want to be late!" I fell foreword and stretched out my hands to stop myself, except…I fell right through the wall and out onto the other side. 


	4. Marius, Maleah and Narcissa?

The scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station at exactly 11 o'clock. I took a seat in an empty compartment and pulled Envy out of my pocket. She looked up at me and I can see me bright blue eyes reflecting back at me.  
"So what are you thinking"  
"What do you mean?" I hissed back at her.  
"About your parents being the Dark Lord and some…Death Eater, was it"  
"I don't know what to think anymore. I thought I was normal"  
"Normal? You think those things are normal?" She hissed, glaring at my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Do you think people will be scared of me at school"  
"Most likely, you heard what Potter said"  
"Yes, but I don't want to hurt anyone…innocent play maybe"  
"It's in your blood"  
"It sounds to me like you want me to follow in my parent's footsteps"  
"Our species has heard stories of the Dark Lord. He talked to snakes also. And that Salazar Slytherin guy…Dark Lord was said to be the descendant of him"  
"So I'm related to Slytherin"  
"Most Likely"  
"And my father wants my to follow in his footsteps by becoming the… Dark Lady"  
"Sounds like it"  
"How am I to do that? Just hurt people? Well I don't want to kill anyone"  
"Calm down, you don't even know how to do magic yet"  
"Excuse me?" My head shot up and my eyes made contact with a boy's. He gasped and looked from me to the snake and then to me again. "May I come in? I have no where else to sit." I looked down at Envy, who glared at me and I stuffed her in my pocket.  
"Sure. Go ahead." He sat across from me. He had dark brown hair and a handsome profile. His dark eyes looked at my pocket, then back to mine.  
"My name is Marius Deron. This is my first year at Hogwarts. It is yours as well?" I nodded silently.  
"I'm Serpentine Riddle." The boy smiled then gapped at me.  
"You're related to Tom Riddle? The Dark Lord?" "Tom Riddle? Um, uh, yeah…he was my father"  
"Oh my Lord! Wow, well I'm pleased to meet you Princess." I stared at him and blinked.  
"What did you just call me"  
"Princess…You're the Dark Princess, didn't you know that?" I shook my head. "I never knew my parents…in fact, I was just told by the head master of Hogwarts about them. Well, some stuff at least, he wouldn't tell me everything. He said I wasn't ready." He made a face.  
"I don't like the headmaster"  
"Have you met him"  
"No. But he was the reason why you don't have a father"  
"What"  
"He killed him. All because the Dark Lord killed his parents"  
"Well, I already knew that, but he didn't tell me that he actually killed him. How do you know all of this"  
"My Father was…well he still claims to be a Death Eater. Says that the Dark Lord isn't really gone. He just faced another downfall, is all. Something about Horcruxes…I don't know…But my mother was pregnant with me around the time you were born. My father was one of the Death Eaters that got away. Don't tell anyone I said that though. If anyone finds out, they'd kill me, worse…my father might go to Azkaban"  
"Azkaban"  
"Wizard prison. It's guarded by dementors, tall creatures that suck out your soul. They were said to be under orders of the Dark Lord until he had his downfall as my father puts it." He watched me for a bit.  
"When I came in, you had a snake." "Oh, yeah…" I pulled Envy out of my pocket. "She's my pet. I talk to her"  
"That's right, the Dark Lord was said to be able to talk to snakes. Did you know that Salazar"  
"Slytherin talked to snakes." I said. "I know. I'm related to him"  
"Well it's no surprise what house you'll be going into when we get to Hogwarts"  
"Houses"  
"Yeah, there's 4. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Father said that the Dark Lord and all of the Death Eaters got into Slytherin. That's why the head of the house is a serpent." I looked out the window and could tell that both Envy and Marius was watching me. The compartment door opened. We all turned to look. A girl with dark brown almost black hair was standing at the door. She came in and tossed a bag down on the chair next to me and sighed.  
"I don't want to go to this fucking school." She muttered. "Don't complain that I'm sitting here. There's no where else to go." She looked up at Marius and gave him a dirty look. "Who the hell are you"  
"He's Marius." I growled. She turned towards me and when she caught sight of my eyes, she gasped and backed up.  
"Whoa! What the fuck have you been smoking"  
"I haven't been smoking anything. I would appreciate it if you didn't take a tone like that with me or my friends. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marius smile. "And who do you think you are"  
"I'm Serpentine Riddle"  
"So"  
"Daughter of the Dark Lord." I said proudly. She backed away from me and gapped.  
"Oh…my…" She breathed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…didn't realize…" She then got on the floor and bowed. I watched her suspiciously. "Forgive me. My name is Maleah Malise. This is my first year. I just never thought I'd be meeting the Dark Princess." Marius gave me a look that clearly said, I-told-you-so.  
"It's alright. Get up, you don't have to bow to me…I'm not so royal." She sat beside me.  
"Oh but you are! You have such pure blood in you." She said in awe.

Sure enough, I was sorted into Slytherin. When they called my name, the great hall went quiet and you could hear whispers of "Riddle?" and "The Dark Lord's daughter?" as I sat on the stool to be placed.  
I tried to keep my mind off of my parents for the next few days while I concentrated on school. Classes were so interesting. I had all of my classes with Marius and Maleah who also go sorted into Slytherin.  
There was Transfiguration with Professor Tonks. Potions with Professor Thorne, Charms with Professor Granger. And Herbology with Professor Longbottom. But little did I know that something strange was going to happen. I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with Marius and Maleah and the owls were arriving with the mail. And owl flew at me and dropped a letter at my feet. I had my name on it. I picked it up and sat at the table. I opened it with Marius and Maleah looking over my shoulder.

Dear Serpentine, This is your Aunt Narcissa. You probably don't know me. I was only a baby when you met me. I was just wondering how you were doing. I know this is your first year at Hogwarts and I wanted to wish you the best. I probably already know the answer to this one, but what house did you get in? I would like to meet you. I've already arranged for you to come visit me during your winter break. You can write me back if you'd like. Sincerely, Aunt Narcissa.

I looked up from my letter and gapped.  
"Hmm...I didn't know you still had relatives." Marius said quietly.  
"I didn't either!" I snapped. I got up and ran out of the great hall. Marius and Maleah followed me.  
"Where are you going"  
"I have to have a little chat with the headmaster…" I snarled. 


	5. Past Lives

I knocked furiously on the Headmaster's door. "Come in." I swung the door open and spotted him sitting at his desk. I stormed up to it and slammed my Aunt's letter down "How come you never told me!" He picked it up and read it and smirked.  
"Aaahh….Well, you see, I will explain. Please sit." He gestured to the chair beside me and I threw myself down.  
"You see, I knew you still had relatives left. But the Malfoy family were all locked in Azkaban. It seems as though Narcissa got out early. I'm guessing her sentence ended. She didn't commit crimes, nor was she a death eater, but she did pass information to the Dark Lord. If I'd known she was out, I would have given her permission to take you in. Seeing as it is now, there's need for you to go back to the orphanage, if your aunt would like, I can send a letter to her, asking if she'd be honored to take you. After all, she is your relative. You see, when I came to Hogwarts, my old Headmaster told me that I had to remain with my relative. As I would be safe with them because protection lies with them…the protection of my mother's love. As long as I was with my Aunt and uncle, I was safe from Voldemort. Although you have nothing to run from, I still think it's fair that you can live with her if you'd like"  
"Yes I would like to very much!" I snapped.  
"But….I was afraid something like this might happen"  
"Like what?" I growled, anger still in my veins. He looked down at his hands and sighed and then looked at me.  
"I didn't…I don't want your Aunt to tell you everything about your parents. I should expect it…it's bound to happen anyway….it's in your blood. Yet, I can already sense that your father's genes have already taken affect on you now that you've been told a bit about your parents and that you've been sorted." He studied me for a while.  
"I can see him looking back at me…." I stood up suddenly. "You're insane." I walked out of his office and slammed the door behind me.

Winter break closed in on me like the walls of a room to a claustrophobic person. I continued to write to my Aunt. It turns out that her husband and son are Death Eaters, locked up in Azkaban. They still claim to be. Like Marius's father, they too believed the Dark Lord to be alive still. I still don't see how. My Aunt told me that Professor Potter stabbed my father multiple times. My mother was the sister of Aunt Cissy. In fact, when my mother was giving birth to me, Aunt Cissy was the one who delivered me. She said that my mother rescued me from the Order of the Phoenix during the final battle of the second war. The Order of the Phoenix is an organization which works against the Dark Lord. The entire group is full of Aurors, dark wizard catchers. After saving me, my mother found my father all covered in blood. Soon after, the Ministry workers from the Ministry of Magic came to retrieve the bodies of their fallen soldiers and they found my mother crying over the Dark Lord's supposed to be dead body. They took her to Azkaban and gave her a trial. At the trial, the told her that she was to receive the Dementor's Kiss. They took her soul. Now according to Aunt Cissy, my mother is still alive…just sitting staring out the window at St. Mungo's hospital. She never talks…just sits. Just a body. But she said that we can go visit her. She won't know who I am. But she doesn't have to. I just want to see my mother. They buried my father in his family graveyard. According to my Aunt, I have a house, but I can't move in until I'm legal age to move out on my own. It was my father's house and was used for the head quarters during the second war. Past down from Riddle to Riddle. My father never got it. He killed my Grandfather, who's rumored to be a muggle, someone who's not magical. I don't know the story about my Father's family yet. My Aunt promised to tell it to me when we visited my Father's grave next week when I go visit her. She told me that she doesn't see why I should go there. It's just a grave. Although we should honor the Dark Lord…why honor his grave if he's not dead? Again, this confuses me. Envy also. And Marius and Maleah. Winter Break came fast. Soon I found myself back at Platform 9 ¾. A woman with long blonde hair walked up to me.  
"I knew it was you. You look like your mother. And you have your father's eyes." She lifted my chin and smiled. I slapped her hand away and stepped back.  
"Who are you!" She gapped and the smiled. "Aunt Cissy?" She nodded. "Oh…I didn't expect…" I laughed and hugged her. She laughed.  
"You have your father's rage and your mother's love." I smiled. "Come, come, you must be cold. Let's go back to my manor and get you all settled in. She took my trunk for me and held out her hand. I took it and was pulled back slightly. Soon I found myself in a dimly lit hallway. "Come, follow me." She led me up the stairs and down a hall. Portraits of people hung on the walls.  
"That's Damien Malfoy, and that's Francis Malfoy….the Malfoy's have one of the most purest bloodlines ever. Of course Slytherin is the most. I don't think there's ever been a female with Slytherin blood in centuries. Here's your room. It had black walls with candles hanging, their flame had a greenish glow to it. A dark green rug grew beneath my shoes. A black canopy hung over a large bed. She placed my trunk on the bed and turned to me.  
"You must be hungry from you long journey, dear. Would you like some lunch?" I nodded and followed her downstairs into the dining room. "Perky!" She called. I stared at her. Suddenly, a small creature appeared at her side. It looked like a long-eared, hairless cat that was wearing a tea-cozy. "Get us some ice cream and juice." The creature nodded, bowed and ran off through a door. Aunt Cissy smirked at me.  
"Well, you're not just going to eat healthy food all day are you? You're a child, have some fun. Last time I had fun were in my follower days. Fridays were the best, drinking with the Death Eaters and playing cards. Good times…Used to kick Wormtail's ass back then. Of course all of the Death Eaters did." She laughed. I frowned.  
"Wormtail"  
"Secret-Keeper of the Dark Lord." She said simply. "Small mangy old man. Bald almost, warts, buck teeth, rat-like, missing a finger"  
"He was missing a finger?" She nodded, "Cut it off himself." I gapped. The door opened and Perky came out holding a try with 2 glasses filled with ice cream and 2 goblets of pumpkin juice. "Why did he cut it off?" I asked as Perky disappeared through the door. "To frame my cousin, Sirius. Blood traitor." She muttered. I took a sip of my juice and shared at my ice cream.  
"What was my mom like?" I asked quietly, the goblet's rim resting against my wet lips. I continued to share into the ice cream until my eyes crossed and I looked away. Aunt Cissy sighed.  
"Very loyal to your father I must say. Of course all of his followers were, if not, they were killed. That's how it was with the Dark Lord, Join or Die. But your mother was something else, I'll tell you. Always talking about him. Bragged to the other Death Eaters. Used to piss them off. Especially Severus Snape and my husband, Lucius. She loved to torture. It was her specialty. She and her husband used torture for fun, not just for the Dark Lord's orders. She'd curse her victims and if that didn't satisfy her, she'd cut them slowly and painfully or mock them using this baby voice she had. And it all started when she was a child, out in the garden pulling wings off of butter"  
"Wait, she was married"  
"Yes. Got married after she left school. Rodolphus Lestrange. Handsome Frenchman"  
"But I thought she loved the Dark Lord"  
"Well, after she got out of Azkaban, she lost her love for Rodolphus and then fell in love with the Dark Lord"  
"She was in Azkaban?" I asked, setting my goblet down on the table.  
"Yes. For 14 years, poor dear, then escaped to return to your father's side. After Dumbledore was killed, your father was the most powerful wizard in the world. She then confessed her love to him"  
"Professor Potter said that my father didn't love her"  
"At first. It sort of shocked him that one of his long-time Death Eaters would hide feelings from him. And they were close, your parents. My sister might not have been secret-keeper, but he shared all of his plans with her. Even though he didn't love her back, he agreed to be with her. I guess that's when he had the idea in his head to make an heir"  
"My father only wanted her for sex"  
"No, not really. Her body for temporary use more like… After spending a few nights with her, he started to fall in love. It seemed impossible and some of the Death Eaters laughed at the idea. But when he announced that he would be marrying her, they choked back their laughter and kissed the hems of his robes. Took a while for them to get used to bowing down to your mother though. Once your mother had you, they wouldn't let you out of their sight. Right little bundle of joy you were." I smiled and started to eat my ice cream. Envy slithered up my side and along my arm.  
"Ah ha…already using your talents I see." I smiled and Envy smelled the air.  
"Her name is Envy"  
"Your father had a pet serpent also. Her name was Nagini. But she's dead now"  
"Aww"  
"Your father killed her"  
"What"  
"She was jealous and tried to attack you and your mother, even before you were born. Something about her having feelings for the Dark Lord and was mad that my sister was married to him and not her"  
"But she was a snake"  
"Yes…the Dark Lord tried to tell her that humans and animals couldn't be together, no matter how snake-like he was. Also, his heart didn't belong to her"  
The thought of a giant snake in love with my father was quite strange, but my mind was on something else, my mother. Auntie said that she will bring me to see her tomorrow. I was nervous, but also depressed. I wished that I could talk to her. I mean I could, but I wanted to hear her voice. I wanted her to say my name, to know that I was her daughter. I rolled over in the 


	6. The Dark Lady of St Mungo's

I got up early the next morning and got dressed slowly. Around 8 o'clock, there was a soft knock at my door. I crossed the room and opened it. No one was there. I looked down and spotted Perky. "Mistress Malfoy wishes for me to serve you while you are in her hospitality." "Um…" Auntie walked in the room and smiled. "You look ready." I looked at her, she was still in her nightgown.  
"I was anxious. I had nothing to do anyway"  
"I understand. Would you like some breakfast? Just tell Perky want you would like, she will get you anything"  
"A servant"  
"Yes. House elves live to serve. Soon you will have an army that will serve you. Best start you off with something simple." I looked down at the elf and she beamed up at me. "Um…Can you make me some oatmeal"  
"Yes! Perky will make Mistress Riddle anything she likes!" "Um….alright then." The elf bowed and then ran out of the room. "That wasn't quite a command, but we can work on it." I turned and looked out the window.  
"What's the matter"  
"It won't make any difference, right? She won't recognize me. To her, I don't exist…nothing does." I heard her footsteps walk across the room and a moment later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.  
"Serpentine, It does. It's good for you to see her, she's your mother after all. Even though she won't recognize you, she still loves you. She just won't…express it." I looked away and closed my eyes. Within my chest, a pressure was starting to build and my eyes started to burn. I blinked to make it stop but it was no use, it just pushed the salt water out of my eyes. I shrugged her hand off me and walked over to the window and looked down into the gardens below. I heard a clatter of metal and looked behind me. Perky placed the tray of oatmeal on the desk. I looked back out side as I heard the door close. "We'll leave at 10." I heard Auntie say. The door opened and then closed. I stared out the window for the next 5 minutes until I heard a sly voice speak from my pocket.  
_"Are you going or not?"  
"I'm not sure…I want to. But I would be just talking to a body."  
"She's your mother."  
"Biologically, she is. But technically.…she is a nothing."  
"Just like your father."  
"My father is dead."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"We're going to his grave today….if he's not dead, then why is there a grave for him?"  
"For his body."  
"You saying that his soul is just flying around somewhere?"  
"Most likely."  
"How?"  
"Other serpents have spoken of the Dark Lord and around the time of his downfall, several serpents claimed to be possessed by him. He lived off of their bodies. Because he was full of dark magic, they grew weak very fast so he moved on from one to another. The others died."  
"So now he's in some snake somewhere?"  
"Yes…if not, he's in another species of animal, but since he's not used to their bodies, they aren't much use to him. But it's all he's got." I studied the window sill in silence for a bit. "What are you thinking"  
"I want to find him. Maybe there's a way I can help him. Find him a new body."  
"I thought you said he was dead?"  
"I hate you, you know that?"  
"Yes. I do."_ I shoved her back in my pocket and went downstairs to find Auntie dressed and reading a letter.  
"What's that"  
"A letter from the Ministry"  
"For what? You haven't done anything wrong, have you"  
"No, no…"She laughed. "It's a letter asking if I want to take you in. To be your guardian." I hesitated to see if she would say anything.  
"Will you?" She looked at me. "I don't want to go back to the orphanage. Please Auntie"  
"I know your mother never wanted you to be in an orphanage. She begged the Minister of Magic at her trial. Your father grew up in an orphanage, she didn't want to make that mistake. They refused her request as there was no where else to place you. All of your living relatives were either in Azkaban or dead"  
"I know"  
"Well I'm sure your father will be proud that I took you away from that place and raised you in a safe home. That way you can learn the real way to become a Death Eater"  
"A Death Eater? But I thought I was suppose to become the Dark Lady or something"  
"Oh you are…but becoming a Death Eater is basic. After a few years of basic training and a few missions, you will receive your mark, but that's if your father returns"  
"How can he return"  
"I will explain later. But for now we should head off to St. Mungo's Hospital"  
"But I thought the dementors are at Azkaban"  
"They are. After giving her the kiss, they sent her over to St. Mungo's psych ward." She beckoned me to follow her. She lead me over to the fireplace and I looked at her.  
"How you traveled by floo powder before"  
"No." She picked up a pot full of gray ash and handed it to me"  
"Take a handful." I did and held it in my hand.  
"Ok, now what"  
"Stand in the fireplace and drop the powder, saying the name of the place you want to go." I nodded and walk into the fireplace. Feeling silly I opened my mouth.  
"St. Mungo's Hospital." I threw down the powder and looked down. Emerald green flames erupted around me I screamed and closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I smelt the familiar scent of being in a hospital. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was in the hospital. I stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. From behind me, the fireplace lit up with green flames. I jumped back as Auntie stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Fun, isn't it?" I nodded and she pointed down a hall. A sign above the doorway bore the words: 

Gift Shoppe/Cafeteria-level 3 Emergency Rooms-Level 1 Maternity Ward/Nursery-Level 6 Psych Ward/Permanent Hospitality-Level 4 Animal wounds-Level 2 Poison Care/Potion Accidents/Spell backfires-Level 5

Auntie grabbed my hand and led me down a corridor to our left. We climbed 3 flights of stairs and entered the doors to the Ward. Healers holding charts and pamphlets held hands of patients that either had eyes crossed, eyes glazed over, muttering non-sense words and singing to themselves. I tightened my grip on Auntie's hand. We past a man with curly blonde hair who was sitting with his back to the wall, eyes closd and was signing a broken tune.  
"Time…time…run…around…fall…down…leave…gone…go…" He muttered. I watched him as we walked up to the Healer's desk. She looked up at Auntie and smiled.  
"Hello. May I help you"  
"Yes. We're here to see Bellatrix Riddle." The Healer looked from her to me and gapped at my eyes. She then looked back up at Auntie and nodded.  
"Y-yes…right this w-way…" She got up and led us down to the left. When he reached room 12, she opened the door and left us in. Auntie pushed me in first. I stumbled in and caught sight of a woman sitting by the window, dressed in a hospital gown. I gasped and stared at her. Her long black hair was tangled and badly mistreated Her face was gaunt and pale. I moved closer slowly, carefully placing my feet one foot in front of the other, so I wouldn't fall. As I moved closer, I noticed that her dark eyes were motionless, her face expressionless. I reached her and stood in front of her. She turned her head slowly and looked at me. I smiled but she didn't do anything. She looked back out the window. I looked over at Auntie Cissy, who just frowned mournfully at me. "Mother?" I knelt down in front of her and gazed up into her blank face. Tear came to me and I took her hand. She looked down at it and did nothing, said nothing. I held a mixed bag of emotions in my chest all at the same time. I felt guilt, pain, sadness, anger and confusion. I just wanted to yell at her to get her attention. Her hair was so long that it ran past her elbows. My eyes trailed it down until I caught sight of something on her left. I lifted her hand and she looked down at it. I brushed her hair away and looked at Auntie.  
"What's this?" She walked over.  
"That's the Dark Mark. Your father's sign. It's what marks a Death Eater. When your father touches it, it burns and so does all of the other marks placed on the Death Eaters. It's a way of calling them to him"  
I looked back down at the sign. It was a skull with a serpent coming out of it's mouth. I ran a finger over it. Suddenly, it began to turn black and the serpent began to move. Mother pulled her arm away and whined. Auntie grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and threw me back.  
"STOP!" She hissed. "To conjure a Dark Mark is a crime. If any of the Healers find out that you caused the mark to burn, you could be in serious trouble. You just made all of the other marks burn"  
"Does that mean the other Death Eaters are coming"  
"No. They're still in Azkaban, they can't leave, and the ones who are out know that he hasn't returned yet, they'll just ignore it." I looked at mother, who was staring out the window again. Auntie pulled me to my feet and mentioned that we should leave before anyone finds out that her mark was burning. I nodded and bent down and kissed mother on the cheek and departed. When we got back to the fireplace I asked if we were going back home and she said no.  
"This time just say, 'Riddle House.'" I followed her orders and found my self in a dusty old house. I looked around until my eyes connected with a man's. He let out a gasp and fell to his knees.  
"Princess…" He muttered.


	7. The Forgotten Diary

Harry's P.O.V.: 

"Harry, You practically allowed her to pursue the career of a Death Eater! What were you thinking?"  
Hermione shrieked. I bowed my head, staring into the contents of my silvery pensieve.  
"Hermione, she would have found out the truth anyway. Besides, she deserves to know who her parents were. She can't become a Death Eater. Voldemort is gone. And even if she follows in his tracks and tries to finish what he started, then let her. I'll be there to stop her."  
"Or your children."  
"My…_what_?" I picked my head up and looked over at her. She was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed. Ron looked between the 2 of us, gapping.  
"Your children. Voldemort was your original enemy, now his child is taking over. Don't you think that it would be your children to be the one to stop her?"  
"Oh, that's right…" I said sarcastically. "You know…that just might work….if I had a kid, Hermione"  
"Can I say something?" Ron piped up from over in the corner. "No!" I screamed in frustration. "Just leave me alone. I'll discuss this subject later with you." I shooed them away and looked back down in my pensieve. Just as I was lifting the tip of my wand to my temple and just as Hermione and Ron had reached the door I shouted.  
"_FUCK_!" They spun around in alarm. "What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked in her usual caring voice. I shook my head and began to pace back and forth, my mind racing and my body shaking. I was starting to panic, looking around the room for anything that might help me calm down.  
"Harry, mate, what's up?" Ron asked. I shook my head again and began to sputter.  
"H-he's still alive. Why didn't I think of it before? Through all of the years I thought him to be vanquished. I thought Serpentine to be dead." I rounded on Ron who backed away. Hermione shot a nervous glance at me. "You...you…You told me she was dead!" I snapped, pointed at him.  
"I thought she was! They jumped over the waterfall and all we could find was the blanket covering the kid…unless-"  
"Yes…that's it….that fucking bitch thought she was so clever…she took it off Serpentine and left it on the banks tricking us into thinking the baby was dead. That means she returned to Voldemort with Serpentine... When all along, I thought she went back empty handed to Voldemort who was-"  
"Still alive…" Hermione spoke in a whisper. I nodded. "How could I have forgotten?" I muttered. "But he can't be still alive…I stabbed him multiple times! No one can survive that."  
"Obviously he did…." Ron muttered. I shot a glare at him. "I only meant that because Serpentine was still alive. Does that mean he lost his body again?" I nodded.  
"Most likely"  
"Sucks for him…" Hermione whispered.  
"So then…you have to kill Serpentine and then kill Voldemort." I nodded, feeling sick. "But where is he?" I shrugged.  
"Who knows…but I can't kill her now"  
"Why not! The longer you wait, the more time you give Voldemort to return! His Death Eaters are still out there and most likely looking for him. And once she knows the complete truth of him, she might assist in his second rebirth"  
"Then so be it. I personally rather watch his face when I kill him than watching a shadow disappear"  
"Brutal, aren't we? I thought you didn't want to be a murderer"  
"This is different! I've already faced Voldemort like what, 6 times? I just don't want to kill Serpentine, she's still innocent"  
"Not for long…she's a Dark Lord and a Death Eater combined, what's worse than that!" "Those natures may be in her genes….but she's not a Death Eater yet"  
"Yeah…yet." I raised my wand and Ron cringed.  
"Sorry, mate!"

Serpentine's P.O.V.:

"Auntie!" I backed up and Auntie stepped foreword to pushed the man back.  
"Clear off! You're scaring the bajeezus out of her!" She snapped. The man cringed and whined.  
"I'm sorry…" He whined. "She's the closest thing to the Dark Lord and Lady we've had in years.  
"I know. We're all glad to have her back…but she still needs to get use to you all first." She hissed at the cowering man. A man with long, black, greasy hair entered the room from a door to the right, he was followed by a tall man who wore a malicious grin. They stopped dead at the sight of me and looked to Auntie for a reason for my unknown visit. All Auntie did was smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. The man with black hair stared into me eyes, gapped and then understood. At once he fell to his knees and bowed his head. The other man followed suit. "Princess. We have long awaited your return. I am Severus Snape, Princess. Spy for the Dark Lord. This is Macnair, another Death Eater, he used to work at the Ministry." I smiled and looked down at the rat-like man.  
"That's Wormtail. Secret-Keeper for the Dark Lord. Don't be fooled by his handsome looks, he's really smarter than you think." Severus and Macnair laughed at the man while Auntie chuckled, rolling her eyes at Wormtail, who pouted and bowed his head.  
"Wormtail is used to little comments and remarks about him"  
"After years of being under torture from it…" Wormtail muttered under his breath.  
"Oh, you poor baby." Auntie hissed and pushed him back where he fell on his back and rolled over, trying his best not to complain.  
"There are only a few of us here…maybe 10 or so. The rest are locked in Azkaban. But I won't bring you to visit them so soon." Auntie continued coolly.  
"To visit them?" I stared up at her.  
"Well, yes….don't you want to see the rest of the Death Eaters? You can meet your cousin and uncle." She said, her voice rising with excitement.  
"Aah, yes…Luscious Lucius." Snape growled. Auntie rolled her eyes and pushed me through a door.  
After placing my in the middle of a room, facing me towards big oak doors, she spun me around and I gazed up a large marble staircase. A French crystal chandelier hung above the scene, covered in cobwebs and casting a gloomy look to the room.  
"Wormtail, would you like to give Serpentine a tour of the house?" Auntie asked the rat-like man. Wormtail squeaked excitedly and nodded, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs with him. I cast a nervous glance around to Auntie who smiled and exited the entrance hall with Snape who was talking to her in a low voice. Wormtail stopped outside a door which was to the right from the top of the staircase.  
I looked over at him and he smiled. "This was the Dark Lord's sitting room. I used to call it his planning room…." He gave a terrible laugh which was squeaky and wheezy. "This is where he'd sit for hours, going over the plans in his head. He'd star into the fire and wouldn't say anything to anyone. Occasionally, he'd talk to his pet snake, Nagini"  
He opened the door to reveal a small room with a fireplace at one wall and a single chair in the middle of the room facing the fireplace. Bookshelves lined the wall with dusty books. "Auntie Cissy told me about his snake. She said that he had to kill her because she was jealous and she tried to hurt my mother and me." He nodded.  
"Such a shame. It hurt him to do it. But he thought it was for the best, he couldn't talk her out of her little infatuation or stop her from going near you. I watched the execution myself. He chopped off her head himself, said he didn't want anyone else to do it. He wanted a revenge for her attempt to go after his wife and child. Because she was a horcrux, he hesitated for a bit before carrying on with his plan. In a way, he watched himself destroy a part of his soul to defend another part." I watched him. He gazed down into my eyes and shuddered.  
"Your eyes are like the Dark Lord's. And your hair…" He started to pet my hair and I slapped his hand away. "Your mother's hair…" "I know…look, no offence, but I rather explore this house on my own." I had to think of a lie to get him away because he opened his mouth to object. I looked away and made sobbing noises.  
"It's best if you just….go. I think I just need some time alone…please…" I shooed him away. After watching him out of the corner of my eye, bow and leave, I picked my head up and laughed to myself.  
"Sucker." I entered my father's waiting room and looked around, nodding. I spotted a black door to the left of the fireplace. I walked over to it and grabbed the knob. I turned it slowly and opened the door.  
A cold air hit me and I gasped. I opened the door all the way and stood in the entrance of a beautiful dark room. Maroon walls were decorated with hanging candles and trimmed with black. A wrought iron bed was draped in a black veil. Black curtains hid the sunlight from penetrating the beautiful gothic room. I walked in the room and the door snapped shut behind me. I jumped and spun around but no one was there. My body was frozen on the spot but my heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel it in my head. I turned around and walked over to the bed. An imprint was left in the middle and on the pillow as if someone was currently laying there. I sat down and ran my hand across the dark satin sheets and wondered how many times they made love on this bed. My thought of my parent's love-making were broken by the sound of something sliding under the bed. I was swinging my legs and I must have kicked something under with my feet. I jumped off the bed and knelt down on the floor and looked under the bed. I reached my hand under and felt around until my fingers found a hard object. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small black book, much like a diary. I sat back up on the bed and opened it to the first page which was dated October 31st, 1980. It was a diary. I flipped the book over and read the name at the bottom of the back cover: Bellatrix Anastasia Black. My mother. This was her diary. I kicked my shoes off and laid down on the bed and began to read the first entry she wrote.

_Dear Diary,  
Tonight, I become a Death Eater. I have been taking in as much as I can from what my Lord has taught me over the last 2 years. I know I can dedicate myself to him and I will not fail him. It's now 6 o' clock and the initiation ceremony starts at 8. All of the other Death Eaters are going to be there…even Rodolphus Lestrange. He's been a Death Eater for a few weeks now. I remember him from school, but I've never talked to him, even though he was in Slytherin also. Anyway, my family is proud that I'm taking this step in my career. They know I will make it. They say that the Dark Lord speaks highly of me. I'm not the least bit nervous, not even after what happened to Regulus, my cousin. Narcissa is a bit scared for me though. , I don't know what the problem is though…her fiancé is a Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy…I hate him so much. He thinks he's so precious. I'm pureblood also, but I don't act like I'm the king of the wizarding world. Anyway, I must go…The Dark Lord calls for me._

I turned to the next page, dated December 16th of that same year.

_Dear Diary,  
I barely had time to write in here. I've been planning for Rodolphus' and my wedding. He proposed to me a week and a half ago. He's so darling…Oh, I got my Dark Mark! I'm a Death Eater now and I'm entirely loyal to my Lord. I've even stayed over time with him just to keep him company. No, I'm not turning into a Lucius. He asked me to stay with him. He said that he was lonely and wanted someone to spend time with him. In fact, I stay after tomorrow night. Once you get to know him, he's really kind. Or maybe if that's if you don't get on his bad side. But we sit in his sitting room and go over his plans and stories of how he wants to dominate the wizarding world and his theories and how he came to be the Dark Lord. He's so powerful and he's a genius! The poor man doesn't have any family and only has his servants to talk to, but they just cringe in fear of him. It's almost as though I'm the only one who looks in directly in the eyes and understands him. Of course I let him get to know a bit of me, but that's if he asks. It's amazing how much you learn when you're with him. In fact, I was 2 years younger than him. How come I never talked to third years in my first year, I wouldn't know…but obviously, Narcissa fell in love with one. She's always been a little slut, my sister. Alas, I must go now, Rodolphus is on duty and if supposed to be coming home tonight for a late candlelit dinner with me._

I closed the book and stared up at the ceiling. It was kind of hard to imagine my mother with another man. What else was disturbing was that I was laying on the same bed that my mother and father had sex on. But the intimacy of the thought of it didn't disturb me as much as I thought it would. I actually enjoyed laying there. It was the closest thing to being together with my family I had. I was conceived here. This is where my whole story started.


	8. The Silver Serpentine Charm

**Author's Note: Alright, so I haven't posted a note since my last story. I hope you liked it. And I hope this one is even better. I must say that I'm in love with Ralph Fiennes. He did a great job playing his role of Lord Voldemort in _"Goblet of Fire"_ and I can't wait for the _"Order of the Phoenix"_ to watch Helen McCrory play Bellatrix! Anyway…I'm sitting here listening to Lacuna Coil and writing the next chapter. Please review! I love getting comments! _I feel so loved!_**

"Princess Serpentine?…_Princess_!" My eyes snapped opened and I turned over to inhale the dusty covers of my parent's bed. I coughed and picked my head up and looked to my left. A man was standing there with his arms crossed. I turned over and stared up into Snape's face. The room was now lit by candles. I looked around and noticed that the was no light creeping behind the dark curtains. "How long have I been asleep for?"  
"7 hours. A pretty lengthy nap for a pretty little girl." He said with a slight sneer. I watched him and then looked down to notice that the diary was gone. He seemed to know what I was looking for and pulled it out from inside his robe's pocket. I reached out for it but he pulled it away.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"It's mine. Can I have it back, please?"  
"Oh…yours…really?" He eyed me suspiciously.  
"Yes…it's my diary."  
"Really? I didn't know your name was…" He turned it over and read the back cover."Bellatrix?"

"Can I have the diary back?" I pleaded.  
"But it isn't yours"  
"Technically it is…" He raised an eyebrow. I held out my hand and he pulled it back, smirking. He got on my last nerve.  
"Give me the book!" I snapped. He eyed me and tossed me the book. I glared at him and he gasped. He backed up and bowed and then turned to leave the room. "Wait." He turned and I crawled to the end of the bed. "How come you have to take an attitude with me?"  
"Who said I had an additude?"  
"Who said I have an…?" I muttered with a slight disgusted and yet mocking tone to my voice. "You are! And don't lie to me!" He seemed uncomfortable for a moment then knelt down in front of me. "Princess. You must understand this: Your mother could get any man she wanted. She used her beauty in her missions. Besides her wand, her body and beauty were her only other tools that aided her in her missions. She won the heart of Lestrange, but also the other hearts of helpless and vulnerable, weak men. I, am sad to say that I was one of those men. Your mother loved Lestrange, but not enough. After the Dark Lord had finally realized her strange beauty and natural talents, he too fell in love with her. I don't know any other man who hasn't had a likeness for your mother. But she wasn't a slut. I'm still foolish enough to hate her for rejecting me. I spilled out my feelings for her much like she did for the Dark Lord, but she just laughed in my face and ignored me. After that, when ever I thought of her or saw her, my love for her turned cold and I was forced to hate her. Forgive me, Princess, but you look so much like her and I feel ashamed to admit that my hatred as had an effect on you and when I see you, I feel as though I'm looking at your mother." He owed his head. "I have many grudges I hold that I've can't let go of..."  
"I know I may look like her and sometimes act like her…but I will not allow you to portray this type of behavior again towards me. Now if you have any other business here with me, talk now or leave me be."  
"No, Princess. I will leave, but I before I go. I must remind you that you remind me of your father..."  
"Well someone has to keep the Death Eaters in check while he's gone." Snape nodded and departed from the room.

After the door shut and I was engulfed in silence, I smiled to myself as I realized how powerful I was thanks to my father. I laid back down and not long after, the door opened again.  
"There you are. Snape told me that you were in here going over your plans for your attempt to dominate the wizarding world…?" I laughed and shook my head.  
"This just came. You'd be surprised how great owl-post is." She tossed me a small box.  
"Cool, huh? Owls are so smart, they can locate the addressee even when no one knows where in the world they are. But the owls know…." She pointed a finger at me and winked. I smiled and looked down at a tag on the box. It was from Marius. Auntie picked up my mother's diary and looked at the back.  
"Hey, this is-?"  
"My mum's, yeah."  
"Where did you find this?" "I kicked it under that bed by accident." She opened to it.  
"Wow…this is old. It's from when-"  
"She first become a Death Eater." I said, pausing to look up at her. She stared at me.  
"I already read 2 entries." She nodded.  
"Ooh…I see." She tossed it back on the bed next to me. "It's best to keep it close to you. May come in handy if she wrote anything helpful to you. Maybe what it was like when our parents were together. Maybe she wrote something in there about you." I nodded silently, taking the cover off the box to reveal a silver chain. I lifted it up and at the end was dangling a small charm of a serpent that was coiled up and had small blue gems in the eyes. I smiled and looked up at her. "Ooohh….who's that from?" She sat down next to me. "Marius, my friend." "Oh, it's from a boy…" I glared at her. "It's not like that…he probably just saw it at a shop and decided that he would get it for me…because…he's…uh…" I lost my train of thought and stared up at her. She smirked and nodded at me.  
"Uh-huh…sure." She stood up suddenly and started to walk out of the room. When she reached the door, she glanced back at me and hissed, "He likes you." The ends of her long blonde hair whipped around the door and I stared down at the charm in my hand. Does he really like me? He would've wrote a letter to tell me...right? Or maybe he didn't want to tell me yet….or he was too scared to… I jumped off the bed and walked over to the mirror. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and put the necklace around my neck and fastened it. The silver serpent felt cold against my pale neck. I smiled looked at my reflection in the glass. For a moment, everything was still until out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow of a person move behind me. I spun around and looked. No one was there. The room felt particularly cold. And I felt as though I was being watched.  
"Serpentine?" I jumped and turned towards the door. Auntie's head was sticking around the door. She stared at me. "You alright?" "Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine." "Alright, well I was just wondering if you'd like to go to Knockturn Alley with me?"  
"Um…where?" I asked, still glancing over to the spot where the mysterious shadow moved. "Knockturn Alley. It's off of Diagon Alley. Honey, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm great…and I'll go. Let me just get my cloak." She nodded and disappeared.

I tore my sight away from the shadowed wall and picked up my cloak from the chair. I stopped before the door and took a final glace around. Noticing the diary still laying on the bed, I quickly went over and snatched it up so no one will take it away from me.


	9. The Son of Rage and Love

"Serpentine! Darling watch where you're walking. I don't think you should read while you walk." Auntie stated when I almost walked into someone while my head was down in my mother's diary, nose inches away from the paper. I stumbled down the cobblestone path of Knockturn Alley with my Aunt that afternoon. I heard a sigh from off in the distance as a read a line from my mother's entry of November 11th, 1981. 

_The trial last for about a half hour. I had to sit in the chilling chamber with the wizengamot watching the 3 of us. My husband looked as though he would faint. Barty tried getting out of his charges by pleading to his father. You should have seen the look on his mother's face. I won't ever forget what Barty Crouch Sr. had said to his son. 'You're no son of mine…'_

The diary was snatched out of my hands by Auntie who tucked it away in her cloak. I pouted and whined to get it back.  
"No. You can have it when we get back to the house." I crossed my arms, still pouting.  
"You act like her." Auntie laughed, looking in the windows of different shops.  
"Who?"  
"Your mother." I stopped. She turned around.  
"Snape said I acted like my father though."  
"Well as I noticed, you act like both of them…but at certain times. You're a figment of your father's rage and your mother's love."

**A/N: Green Day. : )**

"But anyway. Oh look, a nice clothing shop. Let's go inside." I rolled my eyes and followed her in.

"You're not hungry?" She asked about a half hour later as we sat down at the Leaky Cauldron. I shook my head.  
"This is where I found out the first bit about my parents…" "Oh. We don't have to eat here if you don't want to." I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Can I have the diary back now?" She nodded and took it out of her robes and handed it back to me. Envy slithered out of my pocket and onto the table.  
"She goes everywhere with you?" I nodded silently. Tom the barman came over to our table. He was a hunchbacked bald man with warts on his fingers and cracked, yellow teeth. Envy took notice of him and giggled. I stared at her. A faint smile twisted my lips. I looked away. "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, so nice to have you here. Ready to order? Today's special is the pea soup, your favorite." Yes, I think I'll have that, Thank you. Serpentine, you're going to order something?" "Um…Grilled Cheese." I stared out the window and noticed that snow started to fall. I opened to another entry in the black diary and started to read.

_Rodolphus and I have separate cells. Lord knows how long I'm going to have to stay cooped up in this retched place. It's cold and smells of decaying bodies, which might as well be the case. How could anyone survive in here? I've heard it was bad from the tongues of other followers but I thought it was only rumors. Now I see that it's much worse than what they perceived. I can barely concentrate in this place. Everyone is dying from the cold and from not eating the food. Prison gruel may not be chocolates served in your warm bed by a house elf, but it's all we've got in here. As long as I can hold onto my sanity for a while before my Lord finds me, then I'll be alright. But until then…_

"Your soup, Madam…and here's your sandwich, little girl." My mind snapped. I looked up at Tom and glared. No one calls me 'Little girl…  
I heard a soft _'Uh-oh'_ from Envy.  
He gave a slight smile and turned away. _"He will pay."_ I growled in Parstletongue so Auntie couldn't hear. I opened the diary and looked for the spot where I left off. "You're not going to eat it?" Auntie asked.  
"I will. After I finish this page"  
"You're addicted"  
"I have to learn what happened." "Why"  
"Because I want to know. I feel like I need to know. Maybe something in here will help me bring back my father-" "Shh!" She hissed at me, leaning across the table, her head inches from her bowl of soup. "If anyone heard of what you're planning to do. Plus, you barely know any magic. You're a first year student. How can you resurrect a 100 year old Dark Lord from a 2nd downfall and not get caught?" I leaned in close to her.  
"It's been done before. Chances are this time it's easier"  
"Or harder." I leaned back. I stared at her for a it before looking back down at the entry. It appeared the my mother hadn't written in a few months. The dates jumped from November 20th to January 1st of the next year.

_My insides are aching and my skeletal shape is showing through my paper thin skin. My hair is in knots and I have no more energy left. I'm left to lay upon the floor in a stupor, glazing up at the ceiling above me, hoping it will fall and brake my lifeless body. All I can think about is the Dark Lord. I want so much just to kneel before him rather than lay in this black hole of rotting stench and moaning inmates. I'm going out of my mind. I can just picture his amber eyes staring into mine, turning my insides cold and making them twist and tighten. His voice echoes in my mind, bringing back sweet memories. I wouldn't have a clue in the world where he is right now or if he's thinking of me. But why would he? I'm just one out of over 50 Death Eaters. I'm an insignificant shadow in his little world of Darkness that he controls. A soldier ant to a male queen who only cares for the work that gets done, not the feelings and emotions that goes on within each and every servant. Some say he's gone. But he's not. Not in my mind or heart. I can still feel him. I can still hear his voice, feel his presence, feel the tingle of the burn upon my arm from the mark and I can mostly feel his hands on me…_

The page was yellowed, dirty, and had small faded spots left on them from long, forgotten tears. I felt a bit of remorse for her. I wish there was a way to reunite them once more. But even when I bring back my father, I know not even he can bring her back.

**A/N: I've decided that this story is going to be a series. It would be a very long story if I put it all into one part. And now, on with the story!**

"Would you like to spend the night here?" Auntie asked. I looked away from Snape and nodded. I was in the kitchen of the Riddle house and I was watching Snape make a concoction of some purple stuff. I didn't dare ask him what it was. He still had a bit of a weary mood towards me. But I'll let it slide….he'll have to obey me later. Wormtail was eating…or at least I think he was. I'm started to think he's mentally retarded. He bent foreword and sniffed his plate of what looked like gray macaroni and cheese. For a moment, he paused, then went diving into the food. Auntie rolled her eyes and sighed, turning away. Snape looked over at me. "Don't mind him, he hasn't eaten in a few days." And then he leaned in closer. "We tried starving him. It's like having an annoying pest in your house. Never goes away." He shook his head and turned back to the potion.  
I sighed and got up from the table and headed out of the room.  
"Where you going to, Serpentine?" Auntie asked.  
"Exploring." I called back to her. I really was this time. I wanted to know what else lurked underneath this mansion's roof besides murderers and haunted bedrooms. I started off in the entrace hall and went through a door to my left. It was a living room. Old couches circled an ancient oak finished coffee table with several Daily Prophets laying on top of it. The window curtains of emerald green were opened, letting the sunlight shine through and on the papers. It took me a few minutes to register who the people in the pictures were. Unlike muggle photographs, the pictures move. And as I moved closer to the table, I noticed my mother's face smirking up at me. A caption underneath it read: Bellatrix Lestrange- convicted of the torture and incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom. I gapped at the name and stared at my mother's picture. "Longbottom…?" I whispered in a hushed tone. I rifled through the papers and found several articles with my mother in them. Headlines reading things like: **"MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN", "DARK LORD HAS RETURNED: Ministry apologizes", "Dark Mark sighted At World Cup", "MINISTRY BREAK IN: 19 Death Eaters Captured,", "DARK LORD VANQUISHED: A Time For Rejoice!", "RIDDLE HOUSE SERACHED: No Trace of Remaining Followers.", "DEATH EATERS STILL IN HIDING: Followers wait in shadows for Dark Lord to return.",** and small articles from the Quibbler reading: **"Prophecy Of The Dark Lord and Harry Potter: Was it really fate?", "Dark Lord and Death Eater Married?", "Harry Potter Explains Prophecy", "A Child Born of Dark Blood: Harry Potter claims Dark Lord and Death Eater had child.", "Child of Dark Lord A Threat?"** Without thinking, I scooped up the entire pile of papers and carried them with me across the room to another door.  
_"Why are you taking them?"_ Envy hissed, her small smooth head sticking out from my sweater pocket.  
_"So I can read up on history. I want to find out what happened"  
"Your Aunt already told you what happened"_  
_"I want the details."_ I hissed back, opening a door that revealed stairs. I flicked the switch up to turn on the light and it lit up dusty and cobwebbed stairs. I took a step down and the board squeaked underneath my foot. I ignored it and continued down the stairs, the fresh scent of mildew, dust, and decaying bodies reached my nose. I came to the bottom of the stairs and looked around at gray stone walls, boxes piled up and labeled with different titles. Old broken furniture and parts of muggle things still hung around the basement. It made me think to myself why my father would choose a muggle house for a headquarters and keep it as a refugee for close to about 100 wizards. I walked around the boxes and spotted a black door across the room. I stepped over chair legs and pipes to find myself standing face to face with this entrance. I tucked the papers under my arm tighter and turned the doorknob and pushed it open, letting it swing away from me and revealing something that caught me by surprise, taking my breath away and leaving me to drop the papers on the floor. I gasped and stared at the site in front of me…


	10. Rape Room

Chains hung still and silent. And what looked like blood and white stains, had long dried but dripped down, the walls many years ago. Sex toys strewn upon the floor. The rotting smell of bodies I smelt earlier had to have come from somewhere; dead bodies (now presently being eaten by huge rats and faces torn off now) lay propped up against the wall, some still chained, others in forgotten vulnerable positions. I covered my nose with my sleeve and breathed through my nose. _"Kinky."_ Envy laughed. I shook my head.  
_"What went on in here?"_ I spoke to the cold air.  
_"Well what do you think is going to happen when you stick tons of men in a house with no women? I suppose He let them loose at night to collect all the pretty virgins in town."_ I shook my head.  
_"My father wouldn't let this happen." "What goes on in this house was conducted by your father."_ She hissed. I didn't know whether to believe her. It didn't seem like my father would create such things under his roof. _"I'm guessing playing cards and drinking on Fridays was just one of many things the Death Eaters did."_ Envy chuckled. I bent down and started to pick up the papers. A glimpse of silver caught my eye. I looked up and noticed something laying on the floor, in the far corner of the room. Did I dare cross the threshold and step into the beyond of sexual desires? Of course. The sparkling silver thing on the floor was attracting my attention. I stepped over a leg of a long dead girl who looked around the age of 16 and her arm was being eaten off by rats. I bent down and picked up the shining silver. It laid frozen in my palm. It was a charm in the shape of the Dark Mark. It was attached to a chain. I held it up to the light and watched it hang in the air. I stood transfixed and gazed at it. Everything was silent until a high, cold voice had called my name. I gasped and spun around, looking around for the disembodied voice. It was just like up in the bedroom. No one was there. I stopped and listened and then called out.  
"Hello?" My voice shook. Nothing. "Is anyone here?" Nothing…but then a cold sigh from behind me. I twisted around and screamed as a face loomed out of the darkness at me. I fell over backwards and landed on the dead girl. I screamed again and crawled away, curling up into a ball and crouching by the door, trying to catch my breath. I looked up at where I saw the face and growled in frustration. It was just one of the dead bodies who were chained. I sighed and stood up. I picked up the papers and left the room, the Dark Mark pendant still clenched tight in my hand. 

-A Week Later-

I was back at Platform 9 and ¾ and eager to get back to Marius and Maleah and tell them all about the Riddle house and explain to them what I found out. The silver serpent charm that Marius gave me was now sitting peacefully against my collarbone along with the Dark Mark pendent, taking Auntie's advice on what people would think if they saw the Dark Mark again, I had tucked it deep in my shirt, far from the naked eye. I caught sight of Marius as he was getting on the train and went to run after him. Auntie grabbed my arm.  
"Now you be good. I want you to get good grades. Stay out of trouble. Don't lose that diary and don't show it to anyone."  
"Auntie. I'll be fine, and so will the diary…I'll be a perfect angel." I gave a fake smile and she beamed. She bent down and kissed me on the head and waved bye to me as I ran onto the train. I waved back and then ran down the hallway to find what compartment Marius was in. Finally I found him and pulled open the door. He was with Maleah and he seemed to have gotten a new cat It was black with a spot of white around it's right eye and a white-tipped tail. I raised my eyebrow at it. Maleah, who was reading some book looked up. She saw me and screamed.  
"SERPENTINE!" She screamed in a high-pitched baby voice. I laughed and sat down next to her. Marius didn't look at me, he stared out the window. "New cat? What's his name?" I asked. He didn't look over, but just simply said, "Gerard." I nodded. "Ah-ha, I see."

**A/N: MCR! 8D**

I got up and sat over next to him. He finally looked at me and I pointed to the serpent charm. He smiled, shook his head, and then looked back outside. I frowned. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" The food cart lady was at the door and she smiled at each of us. Maleah jumped up and now was my chance.  
"Marius…I think I know why you sent me the charm." I could see that he raised his eyebrow.  
"I know you're not mad at me. Why act like it's a problem?" I asked calmly, trying to get it over with before Maleah was finished picking one of everything from the cart. "It's not. I'll talk to you later about it." He said quietly, his voice almost to a whisper. I frowned and Maleah sat back down. Time's up. This time, Maleah didn't get one of everything. She only got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a few chocolate frogs. I stared at her.  
"What?" She whined. "I just don't have an appetite anymore." She stuffed the frogs in her pocket for future consumption and started to open the bean box slowly. I pulled my mother's diary out of my bag and sat down to read it. I've read a lot since when I first found it under the bed that night. Now, according to my mother, she's been in jail for 14 years. A pretty long time in jail for someone. She stated that she didn't lose her memory because she kept her mind on the Dark Lord at all times.

_June 18th, 1994_

_He's returned. I know it. He's back. My mark has been burning for months now and no night, it burns as if I was cutting my own wrists. My tears are washing away the dirt on my face and my body is so overcome with emotions that I could just die. Now it's only a matter of time before he comes for me. I know he hasn't forgot about me. He never will._

_January 16th, 1995_

_He came for me. Like angel of Death, crawling out of the darkness to take my hand and put me to my feet and embrace me in his arms. It was my place of safety for the night. I stood in the shower an hour later, watching the dirt roll off my naked body, not knowing if it was really the water or just my tears bathing me. He said he would reward me beyond my wildest dreams. If only he knew what they were…_

_January 24th, 1995_

_The Dark Lord demands to know what I request for a reward. I refused to tell him and I replaced it with a, "I will tell you later, Master. I don't need a reward right now." Rodolphus thinks that after Azkaban, love-making every night might cheer him up. After being in that place, nothing can cheer me up, except maybe of course being with the Dark Lord. I've hung around a lot at my Master's house just to calm my nerves._

"What's that?" I looked up. Marius was trying to get a peek at the diary.  
"It's my mother's. I found it when I went to my father's house." Both of them seemed interested and demanded to know what I did over vacation. So I told them. But vaguely, I didn't want them to find out that I'm really collecting information to try and raise my father from a decade of torture. I left out the room with all of the dead bodies and how I found the dark mark pendant. The subject changed when Hogwarts came into view from the train's window. We got up and put our things away and put our robes on. "Fuck. I never did Professor Longbottom's essay." Marius growled.  
"I never do my homework." Maleah shrugged.  
"That's why you're failing." I stated.  
"Serpentine's not failing…she's smart!"  
"No…it's just cause there's nothing better to do." I was the last one out of the compartment and almost the last one off. There was one girl behind me who was a bit older than I am. She smiled at me, then caught a glance of my neck and gasped. I looked down and saw that the dark mark was out of my shirt. I tucked it in and ran down the corridor and caught up with Marius.


	11. Power Problems

"Are you planning on talking to her tonight, Harry?"  
"Maybe, no, I don't no. No."  
"Make up your mind."  
"I can't."

"Well..."  
"Hermione, Why reason with a girl I'm suppose to kill? What the hell do u want me to say? 'Serpentine, don't bring back your father, it wont change anything, I'm going to have to kill u and him anyway. Good night!"  
"No, not like that. But just talk to her. Let her know what's happening. Tell her about the prophecy and explain to her."  
"Explain to her, what? That I'm going to have to kill her father. And to do that. I'm going to have to kill her"  
"With or without your explanation, she's going to learn the truth sooner or later and Voldemort will come back. I'm not saying you have to tell her. But just let her know. At least you can put her mind to peace."  
"Or revenge…."

**A/N: I used Wikipedia for this next part, so I'm not plagiarizing.**

"Inferi cannot be hurt by most forms of magic, but can be destroyed by fire. When defeated, the Dark Wizard's curse is lifted. An Inferi can, although, be used more than once. Think of it as a puppet. Inferi were used in the days of Lord Voldemort." Many eyes flickered over to me, as well as Professor Slughorn's. "There are several difference between Inferi and ghosts, which are also, dead bodies. Well, ghosts are actually spiritually conscious with no physical features, unlike Inferi which are physical, but are only conscious due to the Wizard's spell. When a Wizard conduct's a spell on a Inferius, the body does not act until the right time when it should obey it's master. Until then, it remains still and idle, giving the bystander or victim the idea that it is no harm to them. Now, I want you all to turn to page 183 in your text books and read the rest of the chapter. Shouldn't be much, just a few pages." I sighed and rested my head on my hand and began to read.

"Hey…" Marius hissed. He passed me a folded up piece of paper. I glanced up at Slughorn to see if he was watching and then proceeded to open the letter. I hid it under my desk and read:

_I want to talk to you about something. We can talk after class. Don't let Maleah know, she'll bug us to death and it's none of her business._

I looked up at him and nodded and shoved the paper in my pocket. After class, I waited until Marius was finished putting his things away. Maleah was heading towards the door when she turned around, noticing that we weren't with her. "Just go ahead without us. He's slow anyway, I'll put his things away for him. I bent down and pretend to put his book in his bag. Maleah shrugged and left the classroom. I straitened up and he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" "Um, well I just wanted to let you know that the reason I sent you that charm was because I re"  
"Riddle!" I flinched at the voice and froze. A second later, Slughorn put his arm around my neck.  
"Can I have a word? Great!" He pulled me away from Marius before I could say anything and he led me up to his office. "Sit, sit, girl…" He gestured to the chair next to me and I hesitated before lowering myself on the seat. He sat on the corner of his desk and beamed at me. In my opinion, he looked like a capuchin monkey…a very fat monkey, short and jolly. _Disgusting…  
_"It's about time I got to talking with you. How are you"  
"Er...I'm fine." He nodded.  
"That's great. I was looking at your grades the other day and I noticed that your very talented in this subject. Very much like your father and mother, and look how they turned out." He chuckled and something in side me heated up. My eyes narrowed and a glare complete with a sneer came across my face. He saw this and shook his head. "Of course I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just meant that they turned out to become very powerful witch and wizard." He smiled. I calmed down a bit and started to look around, examining the room. Portraits of wizards and landscapes hung on the wall. One of the wizards caught my eye and gasped, then slid out of it's frame. "I knew your father very well. Great boy…got into trouble a few times and had to spend detention with several of the teachers. I knew your mother also. Of course, all of the other Death Eaters. The whole lot of them thought it was pretty hilarious when they wound up in detention together, about 6 or 7 of them. Although, your father was very quiet. Independent and most of his friends followed him around, carrying his books and sharing gossip. Always on top, that kid. It was as if he was always in the teacher's lounge, he knew everything what was going on with everyone." He chuckled. I looked away from him and stared at my knees. He continued.  
"Such a shame what happened to him." I glared at my feet and slowly lifted my head, feeling hatred rise inside my chest. He frowned. "As for your mother, I'm sure people have told you this, but you look so much like her. But you have the Dark Lord's eyes. Those piercing…blue…" He stopped and gapped at me. It was though he was in a trance. I looked away and he shook his head and slid off the desk and walked around it and sat in his chair.  
"Anyway like I said, such a shame what happened to them.…I shouldn't be wasting your time like this. If you want all of the details, you should go see Professor Potter." I stood up.  
"Yeah…I think I will." I swung my bag over my shoulder and left the office.  
I need to find out the details…the details of how he disappeared and how he came back. Maybe the old way will bring him back again…or maybe the old way isn't going to be enough. "Wisteria." The portrait of Salazar Slytherin opened and I walked into the Slytherin common room. I was held by warmth from the fire and cast into a darkened room. Maleah was doing her homework and Marius looked up when I came in and rose out of the big armchair and approached me. "Come on." I followed him up into the empty boys dormitory. I sat down next to him on his bed. "What did Slughorn want?"  
"Not much, he basically just stated his death wish and let me go. I swear, one more comment about my father and I'll cut off his fucking head." I sighed and he laughed.  
"Your evil."  
"It's genetic." He laughed and nodded. "So…finish your sentence."  
"Alright, well the reason I sent you the charm was, well…there's 2 reasons: one is that I thought you would like it…and two because I really like you." I could hear Aunt Cissy in my head saying, _"I told you!"  
_I smiled. Almost laughed. "What?" He frowned. I shook my head.  
"No...it's just that I really like you too. I didn't think you did and when I got this, my Aunt thought you liked me, but I didn't believe her." I said, fingering the silver serpent.  
"Oh…well you should have."  
"Well, I was considering it." He laughed and smiled at me. My fingertip passed over the serpent's sapphire jeweled eye and my heart jumped. I let go of the charm and let my hand fall to my lap as we sat in silence. I could tell he was watching me. He moved closer to me. His hand touched mine and I gasped. My heart leaped and I looked at him. He moved closer and I couldn't help myself and took control. I leaned foreword and kissed him. I could feel myself losing my breath as our tongues entwined with each others. I pulled away and he stared at me.  
"Wow…" His mouth hung open as he gazed into my eyes. He had the same look in his eyes that Slughorn had back in his office. It was then I remembered what Severus had said about my mother and how she could have any man. It was then I realized that she had passed on some of her special qualities onto me.

Although, I didn't know how to control this new power, I found out quickly that it has different effects on different men. Marius moved foreword for more and I pushed him away. He tried again and this time I let him. I'll only let him go until it gets out of hand. The problem was: I was vulnerable. He soon had me pinned down and he was nipping at my neck when I realized that the power was uncontrollable. I tried closing my eyes so he couldn't look into them but the effect of just glancing into the made him too horny. I got annoyed when he felt up my skirt. I wasn't going to let him become a raper. Especially at 11.

I felt the most regret and pity when I had to take action. I held onto his shoulders and thrust my leg up and kneed him in the balls. He shouted painfully into my neck and groaned, gripping onto me. Maybe I kicked him a bit too hard… He picked his head up and gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry…I had to." "I know…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten too carried away." He climbed off me and I sat up.

We caught our breath and promised each other that we'd stay together, but as long as he didn't go crazy again. I would have to find a solution to my power problem soon.


	12. 6 Feet Under But Still Alive

Finals arrived soon and surprisingly, they weren't that bad. People worry too much….Anyway…I graduated my first year. I was left to day dream out the window, my hand propping my head up and drool trying to spill out my mouth. I could tell my eyes were glazed over….The summer heat was getting to me. I was sitting at the dining room table with Aunt Cissa, and Marius and Maleah had permission to spend the night after a long year at school. "But now you're home and you can rest finally." I heard Auntie say. Frankly, I didn't care what she was saying right now…I was too eager to start searching for my father. "Serpentine?" I sucked up the drool, wiped my mouth and pulled my eyes away from the haunting graveyard scene that had attracted my attention every since I returned home. I wasn't quite sure, but there was something new and strange about it. "Huh"  
"You alright, dear?" I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking." Auntie nodded unsurely.  
"Well alright…if you're sure. You know, I should really get back to cleaning…would you kids like anything to eat or drink before I head off upstairs?" The 3 of us shook our heads and I looked out the window and stood up. "Come on." Marius and Maleah followed suit and I led them outside onto the patio and down the stairs. I ran around the house and they picked up pace behind me, calling after me.  
"Serp, what are you doing"  
"Just follow me!" I made it to the cemetery gates and stopped, my hands clenched upon the black iron bars. They caught up and caught their breath next to me. "What's going on?" Marius asked. I didn't dare look at him. Since the little incident, I didn't want to even try glancing into anyone's eyes.  
"I don't know…"I whispered. The sun was starting to hurt my eyes. The heat was beating down on my head, it felt like my hair was on fire. I wanted so much just to jump in a bath of ice cold water. And hide away in the shadows. "I feel funny…and it's not the sun. It's like I'm changing"  
"I'll say." Marius muttered. "No. I mean…lately, those times when I look into someone's eyes and they get all"  
"Horny?" Maleah laughed.  
"Yeah…I guess…and like now…it's like if I don't get out of the sun, I'm going to die. But not right away…I'm fine. And I've just had an odd feeling once I got here…like he's here…I know it…but where?" It got silent.  
"Serp….who are we talking about"  
"My father. He's here…he just won't come out. And I don't know where he is…I want to help him…I need answers." More silence…  
"Then why don't you call him or something?" I shook my head.  
"It's not enough"  
"Look, how do you know all this"  
"I don't! I just…" I sighed and looked around the graves. "It's just a feeling I get and it just…feels right. Like…that night I told you about when I first came here and I told you something was in my parent's bedroom watching me. That was him." I turned around, squinting my eyes.  
"You're crazy." Marius said quietly.  
"I know. It's in my genes." I turned back around and opened the cemetery gates. I scanned the graves for any clue to help me….nothing. Until I had an idea.  
I stopped dead in my tracks and they almost walked into me. They backed up. "What?" I held up my hand and waited until it was compete silence. I closed my eyes and raised my head so the sun was falling on my cheeks. I concentrated on my feelings and made the sun's warmth turn cold. The bright orange, red color of my closed eyelids turned pitch black. No sound except the birds. Then I felt it. I heard him. I lowered my head and my eyes snapped open. I slowly turned my attention towards the mausoleum to my left. I took off at a stride and stopped in front of the doors. I gripped the handles and pulled. The smell of death and rotting bodies came up my nose. Even though Marius and Maleah held their noses and backed away, It smelt like home to me. I headed down the stairs at a fast pace and landed on the bottom landing. "Serpentine, can we"  
I held up my hand again to silence them. "Father?" I called out. I could tell Marius and Maleah were looking at each other like I was insane.  
"Father?" I called out more demanding. Then came the noise of a box or something being moved by a bit behind us. We spun around and Marius and Maleah moved behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest, head and I could feel the blood pulsing in my hands, my fingertips becoming numb. There was a box over there. I jumped foreword and slid on my knees, my hopes running high. Somehow. I knew he was here. I pushed the box aside and Maleah screamed. 


End file.
